


I Like You, Oikawa-san

by Headphone_Love



Series: Moth to A Flame [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Student Oikawa, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Summer Babies, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Oikawa keeps thinking back to how Hinata felt in his arms.HilarityPanic ensues.-Iwaizumi cleared his throat.“You did realize you were going this crazy because you like the shrimp…didn’t you, Shittykawa?





	I Like You, Oikawa-san

* * *

 Iwaizumi

* * *

 Iwaizumi considered himself a somewhat patient person compared to his high school days.

“And he was just crying and holding on to me, and _no_ guy should be that cute even when he is so upset…”

But Oikawa seemed to enjoy making him question that thought entirely.

“...And then he kept thanking me for helping him but I would have helped him no matter what now that I think about it because there is something about him that just made me so concerned and…”

Iwaizumi eyed the setter from his position on his bed. He was lying on his stomach, elbow resting against the sheets and cheek against his left palm. “Uh huh,” he said at the appropriate time—that time being whenever Oikawa stopped and looked at Iwaizumi for confirmation in what he had said. Almost instantly, Oikawa began pacing again.

“He was just scared and even though he was cold I didn’t mind hugging him...”

Oikawa continued to pace Iwaizumi’s room, arms rising and falling as he rambled on about Karasuno’s #10

Iwaizumi turned the page in his magazine, glad that Oikawa had waited to have his breakdown after finals week instead of during. That would have provided a bit of a conundrum, though his current issue seemed to be messing with him a lot more.

“And he was suffering from a death in the family but for some reason, all I could think about was how small he was and how I wanted to kiss his cheeks and make him stop crying and—”

“Why not just tell the shrimp you like him?” Iwaizumi suggested casually.

Oikawa paused, his body turning so he could face his best friend. He parted his lips, Iwaizumi waiting for his smart response or his denial, but not getting either. Instead, his mouth dropped open, arms going limp at his sides. Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide for a moment as he sat up. He placed the magazine down and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. The look of pure horror on his best friend’s face would have amused him had it been for anything other than a relationship issue.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “You did realize that you were going this crazy because you like the shrimp…didn’t you, Shittykawa?”

Oikawa didn’t make any motion to move, face redder than the shorter male had ever seen. He felt the disbelief course through his own body, shaking his head. He stood and walked towards his door.

“Unbelievable,” Iwaizumi muttered, grabbing the doorknob and looking at back at Oikawa for a moment. The setter hadn’t moved an inch. Iwaizumi let out a small, amused laugh.

“I am going to go get some water and ponder how I became friends with such a moron. Take this time to sort yourself out. Just keep it down, I don’t need my neighbors complaining to my mom again about the noise.”

* * *

_Oikawa_

* * *

Oikawa wasn’t sure how to process the realization of his crush. Whenever he got close to accepting it, Iwaizumi teased him mercilessly and claimed he had been taken by Karasuno’s #10.

The shrimp was his rival’s partner. He had helped him because no one else had, and now he had caught these...these _feelings_. It irritated him as he ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t want to date. He had been broken up with because of his obsession with volleyball. That was his main concern and focus: always.  He didn’t want to be all lovey-dovey and distracted with Hinata...going on dates and hanging out while watching movies. He didn’t want to hear the shrimp begging him for tosses like he did to Tobio, eyes shining whenever he got a good spike in.

He stopped walking, eyes a bit wide as he shoved a hand into his face, letting out a deep breath. Who was he kidding? Those things sounded damn adorable when he thought about the teen accompanying him. It made his heart sweat and palms flutter...or something like that. He groaned and hung his head.

Maybe the high schooler had taken him. How sneaky.

His phone went off, echoing around him as he pulled it out of his pocket dejectedly. He let out an amused chuckle as he caught the name on his screen.

“Speak of the devil,” he murmured as he raised the phone to his ear, shutting his eyes. He needed to focus. He couldn’t get distracted by Tobio’s partner. He needed to be strong and—

“Grand King!”

It was then that Oikawa realized that he was weak.

The voice alone sent his heart into marathon mode.

“Oi, Chibi-chan~” he greeted casually, sounding a bit tense even to himself. Luckily for him, Hinata never seemed to notice things like that. He didn’t want him to worry considering all that he had on his own plate.

“He was found guilty!” Hinata gasped out and Oikawa could tell that he either had been or currently was crying. The only difference was that these seemed to be tears of happiness, the setter smiling wide.

“When did you find out?” Oikawa asked curiously, beginning his walk again with one hand in his pocket. He watched the dark blue sky to avoid eyeing the orange street lamps.

“Today! Literally a few minutes ago,” Hinata said, voice getting higher the more excited he got. “I just can’t believe it because he was so damn smug and he thought he was going to get away with it and even had a few people coming to me and saying that when he got out he was going to find me and—

“Woah, Woah,” Oikawa said as he processed his words, a frown etched on his lips. “He _threatened_ you?” he asked in disbelief, Hinata breathing a small “yeah…” as the setter ran a hand through his hair.

“Did you report it?”

“Was I supposed to?”

Oikawa cracked his neck, feeling the stress work its way back into his muscles. The sound of sirens blared from a few streets down as the setter thought about what to say. “Usually that is how it works,” he explained seriously. Hinata remained silent on the other line.

As Oikawa reached his house, he opened the door and removed his shoes. The sirens had become distant, the college student realizing that Hinata had gone awfully silent.

“Chibi-chan?”

“Ah, I am here!”

Oikawa smiled. #10 was flustered.

“I mean, uh, I wasn’t like ignoring you or anything. I was just shooting the detective on the case an email about it,” Hinata said as Oikawa shook his head and smiled wider.

“Taking my advice now?” Oikawa teased as the younger male stifled a laugh. The setter could practically picture his expression, hand on his neck with the phone on speaker as he typed. He wasn’t sure what came over him, the words spilling out before he could filter them.“Isn’t your birthday coming up?” the college student asked as he pressed the phone between his shoulder and ear to remove his jacket.  His eyes flickered to the calendar on the wall, a date circled in orange pen. He could hear the shifting on the other line, figuring the ginger was trying to get comfortable.

“A-Ah...yeah,” Hinata responded in surprise. “You remembered?”

“What kind of senpai would I be if I didn’t remember a kohai’s birthday?” Oikawa asked with a pout.”You don’t have faith in me?” he jabbed playfully. He grabbed a drink and headed to his room knowing his mother would be home any minute to ask how his day had been.

“N-No, that isn’t it! I mean, I don’t really...uh, celebrate it much anymore.”

“Oh? Why is that? A birthday is a special time.”

Oikawa grabbed his laptop and turned it on as he waited for a response.

“It just isn’t a priority I guess,” Hinata said with an embarrassed laugh. “I mean...I don’t make a big deal out of it. I usually only want one thing on my birthday,” he admitted, Oikawa’s interest piqued. He sat straight, forgetting the laptop for a moment.

“And that is?”

Snickering made his cheeks grow warm.

“That is for me to know, Oikawa-san.”

“How cruel of you,” Oikawa said with a smile that wouldn’t leave his lips. It was contagious: the energy from the younger male. Even though the phone Oikawa could feel it moving through him and making him want to do something—anything, really—to expel it all.

“Ah, I have to go, Oikawa-san. Do your best to figure it out!” Hinata teased as the line went dead. The setter was left with the phone to his ear and the dial tone loudly assaulting it. With the source of energy gone, Oikawa realized that he had in fact been pulled into Hinata’s conversation completely. His lips parted as his arm fell to his lap.

The way his heart slammed against his chest was foreign and made him wonder if he had drunken too much caffeine.

“I like him,” he whispered aloud to the empty room.“I _actually_ like him.” he repeated, a bit louder until his door opened, revealing his mother in her business get-up.

“Tooru, sweetie do you know where the—”

“—I DIDN’T SAY A THING!”

She stared at him with a raised brow, crossing her arms and nodding.

“Great. Now mind telling me where you put the honey from when you had it in your tea earlier?”

Oikawa swallowed hard, standing and moving passed his mother who was no doubt eyeing him suspiciously. The move was completely unlike him: more kid in middle school rather than an adult in college.

What was happening?

* * *

**Hinata**

* * *

 A breath left Hinata’s lips as he smiled wide, enjoying the sun and the cool weather. It was just nice enough to play volleyball outside. Hinata supposed that the rain all last month was what led up to this beautiful day. It also helped that he had gotten a chance to talk to Oikawa the night before.

“Oi, stop getting distracted!”

Hinata turned to see Kageyama waving a fist at him from the gym doors, a smug look appearing on the ginger’s lips.

“You know, maybe I should start calling you Old Man Yama considering you act like one,” Hinata teased, sticking his tongue out for good measure. Kageyama dropped the volleyball in shock, beginning the manhunt for the ginger as Hinata laughed and avoided the setter easily.

The middle blocker felt light, a lot lighter after he had extinguished most of his negative emotions those few months ago. He hadn’t told anyone what Oikawa had done to help him, as it seemed a bit too personal to reveal so freely. He just assured them that he would be fine with time. No one brought it up again, and the second year slowly fell back into tempo with everyone.

“Gah!” Hinata groaned as Kageyama tackled him, getting him in a headlock and ruffling his already unruly hair. Kageyama smirked down at him as he did it, Hinata whining and he tapped against the dirt. “I give, I give!” he grumbled, Kageyama letting him go with a prideful expression. Hinata huffed, immediately tackling him once he was free. Kageyama fell silently, unlike his teammate, squirming as Hinata laughed and claimed his victory.

“AND HE STEALS IT AT THE LAST SECOND!”

“That doesn’t count.”

“Does _so_.”

The two glared at each other until Kageyama huffed and looked away, moving to pick up the volleyball. “Let’s just keep practicing,” he said just as Hinata’s phone went off, surprising the ginger. Not many people had his contact number.

“One sec.”

He unlocked his phone and tilted his head, reading over the message and frowning deeply.

“Something wrong?”

Hinata shook his head, the setter’s footsteps signaling that he was coming closer.  “Just a response to my email from last night,” he said as he scrolled through it, Kageyama’s brow raising.

“Email?”

“Ah, yeah. Grand King told me to report that the guy had sent some people to threaten me,” he explained, Kageyama feeling his eye twitch.

“That should be common sense, you dumbass!”

“I didn’t take them seriously!”

“You shouldn’t think so naively!”

Hinata huffed and responded quickly. It wasn’t as if the guys would do anything. The guys themselves hadn’t threatened him. They had simply passed on a message and walked off.

“Don’t be so stuffy, Yamayama-kun.”

The setter glared as he fiddled with the volleyball, eyeing the ginger for a moment.“So you and Oikawa have kept contact?”

Hinata was thrown off by the question but nodded regardless.“Yeah, it has been easier since he is off on break now, but he keeps rubbing it in that I still have a few weeks left of school,” he said with a smile. “On the brighter side, we have a lot in common”

“Like the fact that you are both annoying?”

Hinata frowned and shoved the other. “And the fact that we both are people you can’t get rid of, Bakageyama” he retorted. He grabbed the volleyball from his partner’s hands and tossed it around, hitting it back up with his wrists placed together. His eyes remained on the ball as Kageyama watched his form. “Besides, I like the Grand King. He has helped me a lot. He means well and doesn’t seem too bad off the court,” he defended, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. “I just like hanging out with him,” he said quickly after, the confused expression that he wore amusing the setter immensely.

Kageyama crossed his arm, nodding his head as he let out a deep breath.“So it is strictly you like hanging out with him?” he asked as Hinata continued to hit the ball, swallowing hard. He kept control of the ball but lost control of his thoughts.

Oikawa was a great volleyball player.

He calls Hinata 'chibi-chan' and the ginger doesn’t hate it.

He is super tall, and Hinata admires that.

He gives really good hugs.

His eyes are really nice.

His voice is soft but stern and it makes Hinata go all GWAH insi—

The ball slammed into Hinata’s head as he crouched down and held the area. It burned, but even then Hinata made no noise.

His eyes were wide, staring into space as he wondered why his thoughts of Oikawa went from casual to romantic. He couldn’t like Oikawa like that, it was just...wrong.

It was misguided love, he decided, swallowing hard. He admired Oikawa so much that he thought that he liked him. That was it.

His mind wandered back to when Oikawa had taken him in. He had hugged him close and dried his tears without being overly intrusive. The memory of the setter’s hand against his cheek created a burning sensation against his skin.

Hinata tried to swallow again finding that his mouth was awfully dry. 

He felt like he had just been slapped.

* * *

 Kageyama

* * *

When Kageyama had heard that Oikawa had Hinata at his house, he was hesitant. Oikawa was not known as the most gentle person when it came to people’s feelings. They didn’t give him the name Shittykawa for no reason. Despite this strong belief, he had gotten enough texts from Iwaizumi to know that Oikawa was pulling his hair out trying to make sense of the feelings he had just like Hinata seemed to be doing.  

Oikawa, in all of Kageyama’s years of knowing him, has _never_ even thought about feeling for another person. He had always told him that love wasn’t needed for volleyball: only strength and good game sense.

As he eyed the middle blocker who seemed to be going through a crisis, realized why Oikawa had grown so attached to him.

Hinata was a monster: both on the court and off.

He was the epitome of mental strength and sense when he was on the court, while off the court he was clumsy, loud, and inspiring. It was hard not to like the ginger. People were attracted to him like moths to flames. At first, Kageyama had been concerned, though he had found that Hinata was a lot better at judging character unbiasedly when asked to do so. He wasn’t as naive as everyone once believed when it came to a person's character.

He was Oikawa’s perfect muse

“Oi, what did I say about being distracted?” Kageyama grumbled while the ginger whined and shot him a look.

“You caused this to happen! Don’t get mad at me because you made me actually think! You said yourself that was dangerous!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and picked up the ball, waving it at the ginger.“Just tell the guy you like him. What happened to being blunt and obnoxious?”

“It isn’t as simple as that, not that you would understand.”

“Ha?!”

“Name one time you liked a person and confessed,” Hinata challenged as the setter grew flustered at the demand.

“This isn’t about me, idiot! Just tell the demon you like him!”

Hinata jumped up and yanked the ball away, smirking deviously. “Maybe I will!!” he shouted as he ran into the gymnasium. Kageyama chased after him, hands in fists.

“False start!”

Hinata just mimicked him as his laughter and Kageyama’s yelling echoed around them.

“Kageyama, Hinata...”

The two stopped and turned to see Yamaguchi smiling at them, yet the aura around the brunette was far from welcoming.

“Instead of playing around, how about helping the freshman like the rest of us?”

The two nodded, inching away from the soon-to-be captain.

“That decision is set in stone,” Hinata whispered with his arms wrapped around himself, his partner agreeing.

“Without a doubt.”

* * *

  **Hinata**

* * *

The ginger kicked his feet and pulled them back, swinging to clear his mind. The park was empty considering the time, Hinata glad for the peaceful atmosphere. He had bid his goodbyes to his partner in crime for the night, yet instead of going home he took a walk. It was cool enough so that he wouldn’t suffocate in the humidity, but warm enough to make the walk somewhat pleasant.

Kageyama’s odd way of encouraging him to confess didn’t help much. It had made him rather nervous if he was honest, a deep sigh leaving his lips. He wished that Sugawara and Daichi were still around, though they were taking a semester abroad in London. While Hinata was happy for them, he missed them a lot more during times like this.

Perhaps Kageyama was right. Maybe he just needed to get it all out and admit it. He gulped.

“I like Oikawa Tooru.”

The thought sent a wave of heat through his body, the words vocalized lighting him on fire. He groaned and hung his head, shutting his eyes as he thought through his options.

He could keep it to himself and hoped it passed, or he could tell Oikawa and get it over with. Hinata’s eyes opened, though they were lidded as he realized a very important factor he hadn’t even considered.

Admitting he liked the Grand King wasn’t the main issue; the issue was whether or not his apparent crush liked him in return. If Oikawa didn’t see him as a romantic interest, was there any point in telling him to begin with?

The ginger felt like slamming his head into something to stop all the thinking. It was making his head throb and his neck stiff...and oddly hungrier. He should be thinking about final exams and practice, but his mind continued to wander back to the playful setter.

His mind began to try and rationalize everything, starting with the fact that Oikawa was a man while Hinata could still be seen as somewhat of a child.

Oikawa wouldn’t like a high school student. He was at a college with all types of different people: people that suited him more than him. He had done Hinata a favor and that was the end of it. The whispers and words of comfort were only because Hinata had been traumatized. The grand king was too nice and would have done that for anyone.

Hinata’s heart lurch painfully, a sharp pain making him gasp. He raised his hand to grip the fabric that covered his chest.

 _Oh_ , he thought to himself, biting his lower lip as his feet scraped against the ground. His swing halted to a stop as his left hand tightened around the chain.

“No fucking way,” he whispered quietly, surprised he had provoked such a reaction out of himself.

“Hi, Hi, Chibi~chan!”

He jumped, immediately standing and turning to see the very person he had been thinking about.

_‘Oh...shit’_

* * *

  _Oikawa_

* * *

“Hi, Hi, Chibi-chan~,” Oikawa said with a smile. The ginger jumped, turning and staring at him as if he had seen a ghost. “What? Basking in my presence?” he joked, walking over as Hinata offered a weak smile.

“As cocky as ever, I see.”

The elder frowned when he noticed that the younger male seemed a bit dimmer than usual. His eyes were toward the ground as he swung rather than on Oikawa. All things considered, Hinata should be ecstatic considering the news he had gotten yesterday.

Something was up.

Oikawa took the swing beside Hinata, his white bag resting between his legs. The creaking of the swing filled the empty park, Oikawa wondering if he should start off the conversation. He turned, parting his lips.

He was surprised to come face to face with Hinata. His orange eyes were wide, Oikawa letting out a soft breath of amusement.

“Wow, aren’t you straight to the point?”

It took a moment to process what was happening, the ginger pulling away first and clearing his throat. The tips of his ears grew red, intriguing Oikawa.

“Y-You can go first.”

Oikawa shook his head, shifting on the swing. He eyed Hinata calmly, wondering where the panic from yesterday with Iwaizumi went. He felt more at ease around the source of his breakdown which wasn’t something he hadn’t expected. “No, you can go. Mine wasn’t all that important,” he assured, the sounds of the city echoing in the distance.

Hinata raised his head to look at Oikawa and cleared his throat. “How do you know when you like someone?”

The setter nearly dropped his bag at the question, face remaining neutral. He had to remain calm. He was the older guy here, he had to act like it. “Why? Does my favorite little kohai have a crush on someone?”

Hinata rubbed his arm. “I might.”

Oikawa inwardly grimaced, though looked away and gave a chuckle to mask it. “Ah. Well, I am not exactly the best person to ask about this kind of stuff. The last person I dated called me emotionally inept,” he confessed.

“That word doesn’t suit you at all,” Hinata defended, Oikawa shrugging as he looked up at the night sky.

“No, Chibi-chan. It suits me quite well,” he said as he moved back and forth on the swing lazily. “She was right, which I refused to admit at the time. I don’t do well with people and their inner emotions. They are too foreign.”

“But you were able to help me easily without an issue.”

Oikawa paused, looking over Hinata intently. The younger’s gaze left no room for argument, lips in a thin line. “You are different.”

Hinata didn’t break eye contact. “How?”

Oikawa wondered if this was what it felt like to feel intimidated, breath escaping him at the look in Hinata’s eyes. He could say a range of things to avoid what was coming, though he knew it would just extend this to the point of inconvenience. He needed to be truthful. Iwaizumi may have been onto something after all.

“I actually care about you. About what you think,” Oikawa said honestly. He could see Hinata body relax, shoulders dropping and head tilting.

“I care about you, too.”

“It isn’t the same.”

Oikawa couldn’t get his hopes up. Even though the words were similar the meaning behind them had to be different. The shrimp was still in high school: had probably never dated a day in his life. “I care about you in a way other than friendly,” he clarified.

“So you like me?”

Oikawa shut his eyes. He could hear Hinata let out a deep breath.

“Stop selling me short already.”

The sound of the other abandoning the swing startled him almost as much as Hinata standing in front of him with his hands on his hips. Oikawa straightened, having been hunched comfortably before the ginger confronted him. “I know that it may seem weird, but I had a talk with Kageyama about it. Of course, he was useless but he told me that I might as well come out and say it. So I will. I _like_ you. More than a friend. I don’t care if your ex-girlfriend claimed that you weren’t good with emotions,” he mumbled, crossing his arms. “Maybe she wasn’t good enough for you to begin with.”

Oikawa leaned his head against the chain and smiled. “And you are?”

Hinata relaxed, looking away and clearing his throat. “I could be.”

The elder clicked his tongue and stood so he towered over Hinata. His heart betrayed his expression, it pounding mercilessly against his ribs. He hummed lightly. “What makes you so sure it was her and not me? You have heard about me. I am the Grand King for a reason.”

Hinata shifted under his gaze. “Can I ask you a question about her?”

Oikawa smiled and nodded. “Shoot.”

“Was there ever a time she tried to ask you how you felt instead of complaining that you didn’t understand her feelings?”

The college student thought about it, the realization crashing over him in that instant. Once again, the ginger managed to shock him into silence. He hadn’t expected someone younger than him to know so much about relationships.

Hinata took this opportunity to raise a hand, pressing it against the setter’s chest. The soft thumping of his heart became a lot more prominent to both the ginger and himself.

“If she was any better with emotions than you were, then she would notice that you aren’t as calm as you look half the time. Your heart has been pounding since you got here, hasn’t it? Since I told you I liked someone.”

Hinata paused to think as Oikawa swallowed hard. “There was something off yesterday too. I heard it in your voice on the phone,” he admitted as he offered a smile. “You didn’t want to worry me, though. You wanted to make sure I was okay rather than the other way around.”

 _‘Ah.’_ Oikawa thought, feeling the fluttering in his stomach. _‘So he noticed.’_

“So that is why I know it was her and not you. You aren’t perfect...you are childish and tease my friends a lot. Especially Kageyama.”

Oikawa chuckled at the honesty.

“But you would never blatantly ignore someone who really needed you.”

His eyes were enough to show Oikawa that there was no way to convince him otherwise, so the setter decided to let it be. He placed his hand over Hinata’s, eyes flashing in amusement. He was sure the other could feel the pace of his heart increase.

“You make very valid points, however, that doesn’t negate the fact that I still won’t always be able to help you like another person could,” Oikawa reminded.

Hinata's eye twitched at the statement. “So help me like _you_ know how to, stupid,” he grumbled. “It worked last time or else I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Oikawa squeezed his hand and leaned down so they were face to face. He took in the freckles on the teen’s cheeks that hid behind his blush.

“W-What is it?”

“The first person I have liked in years was able to figure me out in two months. I must be losing my touch if you were able to do it so easily.”

Hinata felt a chill move down his spine, but it wasn’t one of fear.“I didn’t mean to analy—”

“Don’t worry...I am not upset. Even off the court that mind of yours is always going off. A true monster indeed,” Oikawa murmured with a chuckle. “Though you really should be careful,” he said, Hinata’s hand warm against his chest. “Words like yours tend to do a number on a guy’s heart. It would be really awful if I were to fall for you any more than I already have. If I do, that you might not ever get a chance to leave.”

Oikawa expected the ginger to sputter, to blush, to laugh in that high pitched tone he did when flustered. What he got instead was the feeling of lips against his own and a large dose of oxytocin. The kiss was short, but the impression lasted even after Hinata moved away, a grin on his lips. Apparently, the words had lured him in rather than chased him away.

“Who said I would want to leave?” Hinata said as he hit the other with his free hand. “Don’t think about something like that before we even start dating!”

Oikawa dropped the white bag finally to cover the area Hinata had hit, though the ginger hit him again, and again. The elder male kept moving away, the smile on his lips getting wider with each hit and as Hinata followed him.

“O-Okay! Okay!” Oikawa said with a laugh—a sincere one— as he grabbed his wrists to prevent any more slaps on his arms. “I get it. You like me.” he admitted. Hinata gave him a pointed look. He smirked. “What? Was that wrong?”

“You are forgetting something.”

“Oh? I thought I did a decent job with the summary,”

“Oik-”

The setter leaned down to peck his lips, not one to be outdone by someone younger than him. Hinata may have gotten the first kiss, but Oikawa would be the one to continue the trend. “I like you. A lot,” he whispered, enjoying the redness that spread down Hinata’s neck. The younger cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

“You did that on purpose.”

“You signed up for it already. No take backsies”

The two gazed at each other for a few moments until they burst into laughter, the tension disappearing from them both.

“This would have been a lot easier had you just said you liked me,” Hinata said with a small pout. “Though I guess that wouldn’t have been fun for you, huh?”

“Nope. Though I have to say that speech you gave was certainly not expected. You're a lot more calculating than you look, Chibi-chan.”

“Only when it matters.”

The air had grown colder but Oikawa felt warm. He hadn’t expected it to play out as it did but appreciated that Hinata had worked hard to convince him of something he already knew.

“I should get you home considering the time. It is a school night,” Oikawa said once he realized that it must be past 10. It was getting late when he had left the store, he couldn’t imagine what time it was now.

“But you said I couldn’t leave,” Hinata teased, jumping up to wrap his arms and legs around the college student. “So I refuse your offer.”

Hinata laughed into the elder’s neck, seeming to believe this he had won against him.

Oikawa held onto him, hiking him up when he felt he was falling. The person in his arms was starkly different than the one he had gotten out of the rain a few months before. He was glowing and too bright for the setter to ignore. Without another word, he walked over to his bag, grabbing it and beginning to trek to Hinata’s house much to the other’s confusion.

“What are you doing?”

“I said I would get you home. I never said I needed you to walk” he said as Hinata whined.

“Loophole!”

“Ah ah, Thinking outside the box” he corrected, not hearing any more arguments from the middle blocker for the rest of the way, enjoying the warmth of the smaller male in his arms.

* * *

  ** _General_**

* * *

" _Happy birthday, Chibi-chan~"_

Hinata smiled to male on the screen, a white bag in his hands. While he had expected Oikawa to be with him for his birthday, it hadn’t surprised him when the other was called away for a training camp. Hinata had one within the next week as well, so it made sense.

What had surprised him, however, was being woken up by his mother at exactly midnight in order to receive Oikawa’s gift and an invitation to video chat. It was sweet though, and so Hinata found that he was more energized rather than tired.

“How’d you get my mom in on this?”

_“A magician never reveals his secrets,”_

“Did you ask her that night you walked me home?”

With a surprised expression, Oikawa raised his hands in surrender.  _“You caught me. I had hoped that you wouldn’t notice that I left without the present,”_ he said sheepishly. _“It worked well though because running into you made it easier to hide it in your own house.”_

“You running into me also helped us start dating,” he reminded, Oikawa leaning his cheek against his palm.

_“Very true. That was much more important. You should open your present now. I don’t know how long I have until my team realizes I have snuck away.”_

Hinata nodded, remembering the time. He opened the bag to pull out a box, eyes lighting up once he pulled out the contents: a volleyball necklace. His eyes turned back to the video chat where Oikawa’s eyes were diverted, his voice soft as he spoke.

 _“It’s, uh, part of a pair,”_ he said as he reached under his shirt and pulled out a similar looking necklace. Hinata wasn’t sure what made his heart race more: the necklace being a pair or Oikawa’s shy expression about having bought it.

“Aren’t you a romantic,” Hinata whispered in an attempt to tease, but all he succeeded in doing was revealing how touched he was at the gift.

Oikawa raised a brow, eyes flickering playfully on screen." _Is that a tease I hear from innocent little Hinata Shouyou?”_ he asked. _“Perhaps when I return I should show you what I do when I am teased, hm?”_

Hinata immediately shushed his boyfriend, looking around his room to make sure his mother and sister hadn’t heard. His heart fluttered in his chest, the sight making Oikawa wish he was with the shrimp rather than at his camp.

 _“Lucky I like you,”_ Oikawa surrendered in a sing-song voice. _“You can take this as a warning...next time I might not give a heads up."_

“How cruel,” Hinata whispered with a smile, eyes burning with something that Oikawa couldn’t quite put his finger on. “Though I  think you forgot something, Oikawa-kun.”

_“And that is?”_

Hinata tilted his head and leaned towards the screen as well.

“I might just have a few things up my sleeve for when you get back as well,” Hinata said with a wink, holding up the necklace to the screen. “Have a good night, Oikawa-kun~”

With a click, Oikawa was left staring at Hinata’s profile picture. It was deceivingly innocent considering the implications his boyfriend had just made.

He licked his lips, shaking his head.

He couldn’t wait to get home.

 

 


End file.
